


When Making an RPG, Make the Playable Characters Powerful AND Good-looking

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [25]
Category: Gintama, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bleach References, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Cosplay, Crack, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Games, Gen, Humor, Hypocrisy, Japanese, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Reference, Languages and Linguistics, Metafiction, Or Is It?, Tsundere Katsura Kotarou, Tsundere Okita Sougo, Tsundere Takasugi Shinsuke, Tsunderes, Video & Computer Games, Voice Acting, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Gintama cast's reactions to a cool new smartphone RPG whose at least 5 characters sound like themselves. Shitloads of voice actor gags occur.Pure Unadulterated Crack.EDIT:Comes with embedded videos.In case the game gets an English release in the future: this fic was written when Onmyōji wasn't yet translated.





	1. There Can Be Only One Kagura

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go search 陰陽師 (Onmyōji) on Play Store/App Store. It's free, it's awesome and the number of voice actors shared with Gintama is _staggering_.

"Good morning" Shinpachi said, sliding the door to the Yorozuya office open. No response, and he was ready to wake up two sleepyheads when a never-before-seen spectacle greeted him.

Kagura was already awake, sitting on the sofa.

"Kagura-chan, you could at least answer me." Shinpachi sighed. Still no response, "Er, you okay there? You're not falling asleep again, are you? You hear me, Kagura-chan? You hear…"

"Shut up, damn it!" Kagura yelled, "The game is about to begin!"

It was then that Shinpachi noticed the smartphone in her hands. On the screen was a strange maze-like logo with the words "NetEase Games — Passion of gamers" against a white background before it changed to the game's main loading screen featuring a group of men and women in Heian-like clothes as well as the game's name.

" _Onmyōji_ … isn't that the name of the group of priests that Ms. Ketsuno is a member of?" Shinpachi commented. A new data download and sign in dialog box later, the screen turned black before the three kanji for the game's name in all their glittery golden glory faded in, followed by the sound of _taiko_ drums.

_So this is the intro_ , Shinpachi thought as he and Kagura proceeded to watch the video featuring stunning scenery and characters, complete with narration about monsters living amongst human and a group of heroes with the task of bringing peace to the land. Then the main characters appeared one by one, and Kagura and Shinpachi couldn't help but notice a cute little girl among them. It waa not the fact that she was cute that caught their eyes, but rather…

"You see that, Shinpachi?" said Kagura.

"Did my eyes deceive me? You think I need a new pair of glasses? Or is that girl _really_ named Kagura?"

"I really wish it was your glasses, but I saw that too." Kagura was about to say more when the intro was over and gave way to the main menu. After pressing the "Start" button, choosing a user name (Kagura wanted "sukonbu" while Shinpachi insisted on "otsuuchan1234", and finally they settled on "sukonbu1234") and choosing one (as of yet _only_ ; the others must be unlocked) playable character, the game truly began. It started with a dialogue between the main characters; each new character appearing was followed by an introduction screen on which was the name of said character, some description and their voice actor.

Then something occurred to Kagura and Shinpachi.

"Hey, the girl…"

"I know."

They could hardly help the wide smile growing on their faces when finally the little girl was introduced.

**Kagura**  
_CV: Kugimiya Rie_

The two proceeded to scream so loudly Otose had to tell them to shut up from the first floor, but Gintoki was still asleep.


	2. In Which Takasugi Can't Look at Lanterns the Same Way Again

Even Takasugi himself was surprised that for once, Matako was able to sit in the same room as him and not talk to him. He even tried starting conversations with her, but the earphones she wore blocked out his words. She kept staring at the cell phone screen before her, blushing and occasionally giggling. It started to make Takasugi feel weird, and so he closed his eye and focused on the tune he was playing on his _shamisen_.

They carried on with their respective activities until Bansai entered, asking Matako to come and help him. Of course, she didn't hear him the first time, so he had to remove one of her earphones. She almost yelled at him until he reminded her to "keep the volume down next time", after which they both retreated.

Matako left her phone behind, and with no one else but Takasugi in the room alone, he couldn't help but _maybe_ just find out what had gotten her so interested. _She wouldn't object; after all, I'm her superior and she likes me_ , he thought as he took a look at the screen. It was a game then… but it seemed fairly innocent; so far, all there was was the player character in the form of a handsome young man with long white hair in a beautiful garden of full-bloom cherry trees and lanterns (Takasugi had to resist breaking down in an Omnicidal Mania; the man, his hair, his posture and _especially_ the way he kept tapping his folding fan against his palm reminded him of Shouyou). It looked like one of those hack 'n slash RPGs… Takasugi was going to put the phone down and go back practicing his music until, by accident, his fingertip touched a button at the right-hand corner of the screen, which unscrolled a menu. His curiosity was piqued again, and he decided to discover further, this time tapping a button that read "Shikigami."

_These must be her pets or personal summons or something_ , Takasugi guessed, looking at the screen that popped up, which consisted of a list of icons on the left half and the creature on the right; select an icon and the corresponding monster would appear on the right half of the screen along with its name. _So that's how it is…_ But it seemed that though many summons Matako had, nearly all of them was the same specie. _Lantern Monster… Lantern Monster… Lantern Monster… Lantern Monster… Aragawa-no-aruji… Lantern Monster…_ Takasugi scrolled through and examined every creature in the menu. He was starting to get bored seeing the same funny-looking floating lanterns over and over again, and he touched the monster on the right half of the screen to see what would happen.

The lantern extended its extremely long tongue and licked the screen.

Takasugi was taken aback by the nastiness, but this was nowhere compared to when he took notice of the little line of text below it.

_CV: Koyasu Takehito_

_This._ This had got to be the greatest WTF moment in all of Takasugi Shinsuke's over 20 years of existence, as seemingly lightning struck him like it did the Yorozuya in episode 1. What's more, when he scrolled back to check out the only odd guy in a sea of lanterns, Aragawa-no-aruji, he saw that it was still exactly the same voice actor. Only, he didn't lick the screen when tapped on.

_Lick the screen_ …

The phone slipped from Takasugi's hand and hit the floor, while he buried his face in his arms and cried, " _WHY_?"

He'd made a decision. Even if the Shogun showed up, he wouldn't go to festivals or any place with red lanterns for a while.


	3. FYI, the Author of This Fic Ships HijiOki

"Why, man? _Why_?" Okita gave Hijikata a look that was half accusatory, half welling up with tears, holding up his phone in order to show him the offending content.

"I've been playing that game too, Sougo." Hijikata replied, taking a long inhale from his cigarette before sipping on his mayonnaise coffee, "What's so wrong about those two Afterworld officials' sharing voice actors with us, anyway?"

**Kuromujou**  
_CV: Nakai Kazuya_

**Shiromujou**  
_CV: Suzumura Ken'ichi_

"That's not the problem, damn it!" Okita continued, "If they were just two random unrelated characters in the same game, then I wouldn't have a single problem. But noooo! The game developers had to go and make those two dudes co-workers as well as  _brothers_ instead! And guess what, you're just as annoying in the game as you are here! _Why_? Why the fuck must I have you as my older brother?"

"Why are you saying it as though it's my fault?" Hijikata said, unamused, "Go and complain to NetEase Games for all I care. Besides, it's _you_ who keep annoying the shit out of  _me_ in the game, what with Shiro's constantly correcting Kuro's speaking manners!"

"I don't give a fuck." said Okita, bazooka already sitting on his shoulder, "It's still _your_ fault for existing _and_ not having another voice actor!" he screamed, "DIE, MAYONNAISE BASTARD!"


	4. It's Not Dog, it's Fox!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: basically [Kohaku](http://www.4gamer.net/games/364/G036407/20161125097/screenshot.html?num=006) [the](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TeamPet) [fox](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Kitsune)'s reaction to constantly being called a dog by [Minamoto](http://www.4gamer.net/games/364/G036407/20161125097/screenshot.html?num=004) no [Hiromasa](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere).

_Damn, this monster is too strong,_ thought Gintoki. Already one of his _shikigami,_ the Blind Dude with Huge Broomstick, or Zura #1 as Gintoki preferred to call, had fallen. And that was not just another _shikigami,_ it was a kick-ass _powerful_  Super Rare one that costed him God knew how many in-game tokens to finally summon. Well, at least he still had his own player character and two more _shikigami,_ the Giant Walking Armor a.k.a. Zura #2 and One-eyed Monkey a.k.a. Zura #3, left.

**Hangan** (Blind Dude with Huge Broomstick), **Heiyō** (Giant Walking Armor) and **Yamawaro** (One-eyed Monkey)  
_CV: Ishida Akira_

It looked like Gintoki might not survive this battle, as even Kagura, his player character, had less than half her hitpoints left. Oh, and he apparently chose Kagura as his player character as soon as he unlocked her. It was because it seemed as though this Kagura was pretty much designed with Gintama Kagura in mind, what with her also fighting with an umbrella and having a dog-like creature by her side in battles, which Gintoki dubbed "Sadaharu"; also, Gintoki didn't like Abe no Seimei, the default playable character, that much. At least he had white hair, but why the fuck didn't they make it curly for once? Why the fuck did they have to make it long and silky and… arrrgh! What did the designers have against perms? Did hair always have to be smooth in order to be beautiful? That Seimei guy was like every single Mr. Fanservice tropes combined and personified! Even his voice too! If Gintoki remembered correctly, he was voiced by the same person voicing that emo kid from Naruto…

**Abe no Seimei**  
_CV: Sugiyama Noriaki_

Anyhow, we need to get back on topic. Gintoki needed to go all out if he wanted to defeat this monster, and so he said to the screen, "Let's go, Zura #2, Zura #3!"

"Not Zura, it's Katsura!" Gintoki was initially surprised as he thought it was his _shikigami_ responding to him, but it turned out the voice came from behind him, "What a very good friend you are, Gintoki! Turns out, this is what you think I am — your personal pet, no more, no less! And you neither bother to remember my name nor the character's names! What kind of person are you? As soon as a monster voiced by your _seiyū_ becomes my enemy, I'm going to pound it to a pulp, and should I summon it as my _shikigami,_ I'll immediately let it die first in a battle with the most horrible of monsters!"

"Don't make me laugh, Zura." Gintoki said, "Just so you know, there are _no_ characters voiced by Sugita in the game! Nobody! None! Nada! Get that through your thick skull!"

A moment of awkward silence later, Katsura muttered, " _Fuck you_."


	5. Under My Umbr-ella-ella-ella

"Gin-chan! Help me!" Gintoki was awaken by Kagura's shaking and calling him, "I woke up to go to the bathroom a while ago and I saw a… a…"

"What is it? Are you sure it's not just Sadaharu?" Gintoki replied between yawns, obviously annoyed.

"No, I swear! You gotta see it!" as Kagura said, a dark figure had already crept into the room, looming over the both of them, " _Aaahh_! There it is!"

Gintoki's eyes widened. Said figure stepped into the weak light coming through the window, thus showing itself as a creature with the body of a woman and the head of a giant umbrella. As if that was not creepy enough, it had on its conical head one huge red eye with _blood_ running from it for good measure. "Gin-san," it said, "isn't my eye large and beautiful? Am I not lovely enough?" it inched closer, making Kagura shiver and Gintoki slowly back away, "I beg you, please make me your _shikigami_. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be able to fight alongside you! But should that be impossible, I would love to be beaten in the cruelest of ways like the monster I am…"

Little did it know that it ended up begging to Kagura instead of Gintoki, the latter at once figured out the true identity of the monster. He went to switch on the light and delivered the best kick he could muster to the creature's head.

Its head immediately fell off, revealing that it was nothing more than an abnormally large painted conical sedge hat concealing no one other than Sarutobi Ayame underneath.

"What did I tell you about sneaking into my house at midnight?" Gintoki scolded, "And if you think that cosplaying shit you're pulling can deceive me, then you're dead wrong!"

 **Umbrella Goblin**  
_CV: Kobayashi Yū_


	6. Even the Villain Wants to Have Fun

Takasugi hated to admit it, but even he was getting hooked up on the "crappy RPG" after he ended up downloading it on his own phone in order to stop Matako from bugging him to try it. Aww _damn_ was it addictive, with its high quality and compelling plot, as well as a main character with long white hair who happened to remind Takasugi of his exact purpose in life. Not that he'd ever forgive the developers for making him share a voice actor with a creepy screen-licking lantern that apparently got Matako all hot and sweaty… _Gross_. Speaking of voice actors, Takasugi had just summoned a Super Rare _shikigami_ in the form of an old man riding a huge floating goldfish that sent Takasugi into a giggling fit upon seeing him and _especially_ his voice actor's name.

"So, you're called Ebisu, are you? Well, I guess I'll be using you, considering your rarity, but if you exhibit any pedophilic tendencies, I'm afraid I'll have to discard you." Takasugi said to the phone.

 **Ebisu**  
_CV: Chafūrin_


	7. You Can't Judge a Character by His Voice Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate events of episode 35B.

"What kind of guy is he?" Matsudaira grumbled as he and his subordinates watched a pacing Kuriko from a bush, "You see, he's a terrible guy! I don't understand what my daughter sees in him. I mean, he dresses like a fucking gangster, he makes her wait, and apparently he has a bunch of Voodoo Practitioners as his _shikigami_ when he plays Onmyōji! He sees my daughter as his pet, no more, no less! Despicable behavior!"

 **Voodoo Practitioner** ( _Ushi no Koku Mairi_ )  
_CV: Saitō Chiwa_

"Those are Rare ones, aren't they?" said Kondou, "Damn, he sure spent a lot of money buying in-game tokens to summon that many!"

"See? I told you he's filthy rich!"

"Wow wow wow, I do believe you're missing the point here. Matsudaira-san, how on Earth do you know what game he's playing?" Hijikata commented, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you _stalking_ him?"

"Now, now, I wouldn't exactly call that _stalking_. It's for my daughter's safety. Now, I want you three to go after him as soon as he arrives, take him down, and find out who his voice actor is, so I can give him his just desserts when I get home and download whatever game he shares his voice actor with! This is an order!"

Hijikata was about to stop him, but he as well as Kondou and Okita had already gone ahead when Kuriko's boyfriend finally showed up. He had no option but to go along and do whatever he could to stop them. Protecting one person's safety by violating another's… Ha! Even with mountains of mayonnaise on top, never would Hijikata have hypocrisy for breakfast.


	8. Special Chapter! If You're Skeptical, Have a Hiragana Chart Ready

"Could I have a word with the homeowner, please? Does he happen to know of the rumored White Yaksha who terrorizes the city with his dead fish eyes?"


	9. In Which the Game is Updated and Gin is Devastated

"You okay there, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked, seeing Gintoki almost frozen with his eyes fixed upon his smartphone screen and his jaw slack, short of falling to the floor.

"Look at this!" he said, pointing to an image of a newly released Onmyōji _yōkai_ in the form of a little boy (yes, really! Don't let your eyes deceive you!) in black, "remember what I said in chapter 4? I swear I can see Zura grinning from here…"

 **Kurodōji**  
_CV: Sugita Tomokazu_

"It's not that bad." Shinpachi assures him, "it can help boost the popularity of our series. Besides, can't you see now I'm the only Yorozuya member who doesn't share voice actor with any character from the game? I'm so envious."

"Boo-hoo." Gintoki replied, seemingly regained his composure, "If you wanna dream, at least wait until night first. There's no way a nondescript guy with a nondescript voice actor like you can ever hope to make an appearance in such an awesome game."

"Oh great, Gin-san's back." Shinpachi commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Takasugi's, Katsura's and finally Gintoki's voice actors have all made appearances in the game, now we only have Sakamoto's (Miki Shin'ichirō) left and the joke will be complete.


	10. Special Chapter! I… I Ain't Tsundere or Anything, I'm Katsura!

I'm pretty sure that Katsura's having tossed out **Susabi** of all _shikigami_ (oh, _CV: Hirakawa Daisuke_ by the way) would puzzle many players, if not outright piss them off. I mean, he is SSR and fits both criteria listed in this fic's title, right?

Well, Katsura did so not because he was an idiot.

He did so because he didn't want to have any _shikigami_ stronger than Kurodōji.

* * *

And then there was Takasugi who had almost all the SSR the game had to offer, and ended up throwing out most of them.

The ones he threw out were anyone whose base attack power was stronger than Hangan's.

* * *

Okita got kicks out of getting a bunch of low-level Kuromujō die in battle, but he'd die rather than let Hijikata know his strongest _shikigami_ was also a Kuromujō.


	11. History Lesson #11: The Kiseru Didn't Exist in the Heian Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit** : Comes with video

"Did you accept my battle invitation yet?" asked Hinowa, eyes briefly leaving her phone screen to look at Tsukuyo sitting next to her.

"I did. You can stop asking that every time you invite me." said Tsukuyo, eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm sorry. That's because I'm afraid you won't want to battle me anymore, because I always win." she noticed Tsukuyo slightly blushing, "but of course, playing with you is much more fun. Now that not only are you playing the game, you're also _in_ the game…"

"Wait, wait. What do you mean?" Tsukuyo interrupted.

"I mean

**En'enra**  
_CV: Kaida Yūko_

You know her? She resembles you to the T. She even smokes, even though tobacco wasn't yet introduced to Japan in that period."

Respecting her though Tsukuyo was, she was getting fed up with her constantly pointing out historical inaccuracies in the game, so she started, "Oh, right. SR, isn't she? She's pretty powerful."

"You have her? Oh, you do!" said Hinowa, looking at Tsukuyo's _shikigami_ party, "I've hardly gotten _any_ SR recently. And… who's that? Isn't that little Kurodōji there? Putting him on the same team as En'enra… isn't that a bit _shotacon_?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?!" Tsukuyo grew even redder than before.

Seita forever failed to understand why adults didn't let him play with a cellphone while playing them themselves. At least he had less history lessons than before.


	12. Eyepatches Seem to Be a Trend, And a Cock-Faced One At That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shitty editing, people. I'm _very_ sorry.
> 
>  **Edit** : Sorry, forgot about the video. Here it is.

**Ichimokuren**  
_CV: Midorikawa Hikaru_

__


	13. Kanji Is Hard, But Not Impossible to Learn, So Get Off Your Lazy Bum and Learn It Already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Takasugi is bad at kanji. Don't ask.
> 
>  **Edit** : Now comes with video. I sincerely apologize.

"Would you please stay quiet for a moment, Gintoki-dono? I am trying to talk." said Bansai with a calm expression that seemed unsettlingly out-of-place with the place he was standing in — the Yorozuya office looking exactly like normal, except with the nice addition of the entirety of a Kiheitai spaceship having crashed through it, "Do you know where I can sign up for a Chinese language course?"

"How the fuck is that relevant to that royal mess you just pulled in my house?" Gintoki barked, "This is just like episode 31, only a lot worse! If you're trying to recreate that episode, then you have failed _and_ succeeded at the same time."

"I'm afraid you have not answered my question."

"Fine, I don't." said Gintoki, "So you smashed a good half of my house just to ask me to find you a Chinese class? Name me one reason why I shouldn't chop your head off right now."

"I can explain." Bansai replied, "I am planning to cross the fourth wall and issue a complaint to NetEase Games, or even file a lawsuit if necessary. You see, Shinsuke has been going nuttier and nuttier ever since he started playing that smartphone RPG of theirs, and it has reached ridiculous heights today, when a new _shikigami_ has been released." he continued, not noticing that Takasugi had exited the ship and was behind him, "He spent an obscene amount of money on talismans and when that failed to get him the one he wants, he spent another obscene amount of money on Real-world Summoning talismans and began darting all over the place on the ship to find summoning spots. He even entered the cockpit and you can guess how well that turned out."

"Shouyou-sensei!" Takasugi let out a wail that startled Bansai and anyone on the street not yet freaked out by the sight of the destroyed Yorozuya alone, "Why haven't you come to me? Do you know how long I have waited for you? I even forwent several nights of sleep just to farm for Awakening materials! Yes, I know this is against what you have taught me about maintaining good health, as well as smoking and drinking too much yakult and… basically everything I'm doing, but this is just for you, sensei!"

Gintoki barely had time to react before Bansai whispered in his ear, "Look, we tried to explain the truth to him to no avail. Since he only listens to you, I need you to do it instead." that said, he handed Gintoki his phone with the image of the new shikigami already opened.

Gintoki looked at it for a while, and his expression changed from "trying not to go berserk" to "trying not to roll on the floor laughing."

Barely hiding his amusement, Gintoki approached his old friend, lightly patting his shoulder, "Hey shorty."

"Why you dishwashing-scrubber-wearing traitorous piece of shit!" Takasugi responded.

"Good, now that I have your attention. I'm pretty sure you can read enough kanji, can't you? Of course you can't. Zura told me about your abysmal kanji knowledge, which is the next thing you should add to your list of things Shouyou taught, but you failed to follow. Either that or just plain ignorance should explain this whole fiasco. You didn't read the voice actor's name, did you? I admit the _shikigami_ 's name — Shoyou — sounds quite like it, but Shouyou is voiced by Yamadera Kōichi. Yamadera. Yama. Tera. All easy kanji there. Y'know, the one with one vertical stroke and…"

"Stop your useless rambling and get to the point already!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be up in arms about it, Shorty McShort. What I mean is…

 **Shoyō**  
_CV: Onosaka Masaya_

Get it? This guy is voiced by a different person, you moron! The kanji in his name is way different from Shouyou's voice actor, but there's no way you could have known that." Gintoki had stopped trying and was already laughing, "Those character from that web anime about walking talking countries are gonna have a field day with this, but what do we have to do with this guy? He doesn't have any role in our series! I mean, seriously…"

Before he could finish, Takasugi was unconscious, sprawled out on the floor.

…

By the way, the Yorozuya office still wasn't yet repaired.


	14. Special Chapter! Just Wait Until You See Arakawa-no-aruji…

**Gintoki:** Yep, he really is as short as ever.


	15. Do You See a Theme Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently cannot find the original artist of the fan art, so if you know who they are, please notify me so I can credit them.

  


"Yep. Saw that one coming." said Okita, looking at the picture.

"Can't believe I'd say this, but I saw that one coming too." said Hijikata.

"Well, since it would eventually come to this no matter how long we tried to make the fic author stall the revelation," Gintoki sighed, "I sadly have to announce that

 **Shirodōji**  
_CV: Nakamura Yūichi_

I _knew_ he's going to share voice actor with that asshole before I even knew who his voice actor is. He's _way_ too cute and _way_ too overpowered for fuck's sake, and as we all know, Gary Stus only share voice actors with other Gary Stus. It's science."

"Hijikata-san, should I shave his head off?" Okita whispered to Hijikata.

"Go ahead." Hijikata whispered back.


	16. Christmas Special Chapter! In Which the Author Realizes Something…

"Oh shit, now the author has to drag Bleach in here too? What does it have to do with us?" Gintoki whined, "But isn't this fic exclusively about voice actor connections? Why is she making an _appearance_ connection?"

"Pfft, stupid Gin-chan." Kagura said, "Don't you know? The dude on the left is voiced by Non-tan while the one on the right is Hideo-tan, so that means they're Sasuke and Itachi! See, voice actor connection right there!"

"Great, we're talking about Naruto now?" Shinpachi sighed, "What's next, Neon Genesis Evangelion? Are we even Gintama anymore, seriously?"

"Ooh, that's not all." Kagura continued, ignoring him, "They look alike and they're Sasuke and Itachi, therefore they are…" she took a deep gasp, " _brotherswhowereseparatedsinceyoungbeforethelittlebrotherloseshismemoryandlaterremembershisbigbrojustbeforehisdea…_ "

Shinpachi and Gintoki gang-stomped her after that, "What kind of convoluted theory is that? Besides, don't go spoiling Bleach for everyone, damn it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one stupid chapter XD. Couldn't resist it.


	17. Special Chapter! Oh Miki-san, Where Are You?

**Takasugi:** Well, would you look at that! Look who's the tallest now! Are you still gonna call me shorty, huh, Gintoki?

 **Gintoki:** _(deadpan)_ Actually, it's Zura.

 **Katsura:** Not Zura, it's Katsura! Oh wait, it's Hangan! Er, wait, I mean… _(brain.exe has stopped working)_

 **Takasugi:** Wait a second… I think there's something off about this.

 **Sakamoto:** AHAHAHAHA!


End file.
